


Lazy Afternoon

by goseaward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has plans; Draco has work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the September wave of the Fantasy Fest at Pornish Pixies for aspiringdaxzy, who requested: Ron/Draco, fisting, a box of 'toys'(buttplug a necessity); other than that, as heavy kink as you want. :)

Two fingers sliding into him, Draco reflected, was a very nice way to wake up. 

That slow, even slide...in and out... He wriggled back against them, relaxing. The best way to wake up. Long lazy mornings with his lover, staying in bed and fucking, with nothing to... 

do... 

shit. 

"Ron," Draco said. 

"Mmm?" A third finger slipped inside him, and Draco had to moan. Still... 

"I've got a meeting this morning." 

"I know," Ron said. He pressed a kiss to Draco's shoulder. "This won't take long." 

"But I have to get ready for--" 

"It's early enough." 

"So, what, I'm supposed to go looking well-shagged?" The three fingers started rubbing against Draco's prostate and the last few words came out in a strangled moan. 

"'M not going to shag you." 

"WHAT?" Draco whipped his head around. 

Ron hid something under the sheets. "Turn around!" 

Draco narrowed his eyes, but turned. After a few minutes, the fingers slowed. Draco pushed back. And then they disappeared entirely. "Ron!" 

"Ssh," Ron said, and then there was something huge at Draco's arsehole, pushing in, spreading him-- Draco curled his fingers in the pillow and _squirmed_ and then he was closing around it, tightening reflexively around the narrow part at the base. 

Ron kissed his shoulder again. "Can go to your meeting like that?" 

Draco groaned. "I don't think I can move like this." 

"Well," Ron said, "if you leave it in till I take it out, you'll get a reward. Oh, and you might want to shower." 

"Nnnngh." Draco rolled out of bed and walked gingerly to the bathroom. 

*** 

Ron looked up from the table and smiled when Draco walked in. "How'd you manage?" 

"You're such a wanker," Draco said. "I don't even know what I said." 

"But it was worth it, right?" He actually looked nervous. 

"Worth what? I'm hard and I'm open and as far as I can tell you're going to sit there reading _Witch Weekly_ till I die." 

Ron blushed. "It's not _Witch Weekly_!" 

"I'm going to go wank off. You can join me or not." Draco went off to their bedroom. He didn't even have his outer robe off before Ron came in and started undressing too. Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as Ron revealed freckled pale-pink skin beneath the simple robes he wore during the day. Draco finished pushing off his pants and slid onto the bed. 

Ron grinned. "I see you can walk now." 

"No bloody thanks to you." The plug shifted every time he moved his legs, and he'd had to keep a pile of parchment in his lap for the whole hour and a half. "How much longer do I have to wear it?" 

"Here, I'll take it out." Ron crawled up on the bed, then stopped. "Oh...wait." He leaned over the side of the bed, made a few clunking noises, and pulled up a mirror, a bottle of oil, and his wand. "Lean back against the pillows," he said, tapping the mirror with his wand. 

Draco leaned, and the mirror hung in midair just to the right of his knees. 

Ron tugged at his legs, and Draco spread them, bending his knees a little. He could see his cock, flushed and hard, and his bollocks hanging down, and the bright glittery red oblong of the end of the plug. 

"Gryffindor red," he said. "I should have known." 

Smiling, Ron reached between his legs. Draco watched in the mirror as he tugged on the plug, dribbled a little more oil on the revealed shaft, and then pressed it inside him. The cool lubricant made it even more obvious there was something very large there. Ron finally pulled on the end, and...no way was that coming out. It was just going to pull at his arsehole till... Draco's eyes widened as suddenly his hole irised open and the plug slid out. 

Ron grinned and held it up. "I love thinking of you wearing this all through your meeting," he said. Draco closed his eyes against the surge of pure lust that that statement caused. 

When he opened them again, Ron was holding a pair of small silver clips. "This okay?" he asked. 

Draco nodded. 

Ron slid up between his thighs, rubbing Draco's hip. He lay down, crushing Draco's cock between their bellies, and started sucking at one of Draco's nipples with everything he had. Draco moaned and tangled one hand in Ron's hair, pulling him closer, thrusting into the friction of the hairs on Ron's stomach. Ron pulled away with a sucking sound and clamped one of the silver things to the red, pointed nipple; Draco nearly arched off the bed. Ron did the same to the other nipple, then leaned back. "All right?" 

"You're going to kill me, Weasley," Draco said. 

Ron tweaked one of the nipples in its clamp and Draco whined, a high scary noise in his throat. "So noisy," Ron said softly, and then his lips were on Draco's, warm and soft and there was his tongue, sliding into Draco's mouth, exploring it, then drawing Draco's tongue into his own mouth and sucking on it. Draco tightened his hold in Ron's hair and bucked. Ron pulled back. "Not yet," he said, breathless. 

Then he was moving back down the bed, dribbling oil on his fingers, and diving back between Draco's legs. He knocked the mirror away so Draco couldn't see what he was doing. But it was obvious as three fingers slid inside him, slick but almost-scraping against flesh that was more tender than Draco had been expecting. A couple of in-out thrusts, though, and he was only feeling the friction, the delightful pressure. 

Ron looked back up at him, a frown on his face. Draco frowned back, but Ron just said, "Can you get on your knees?" 

Draco started to turn, realized Ron wasn't going to remove his fingers, moved more gently. He managed to twist himself around without removing his lover's head, and then thrust his arse out. "This what you wanted?" 

"Mmm," Ron said, a deep purr. His fingers started working Draco's open hole again, sliding around inside, brushing his prostate occasionally. "Okay?" 

"'Course it's okay," Draco said. "Aren't you going to fuck me?" 

"Not yet," Ron said. He pulled his fingers out almost all the way, and when he thrust them back inside, they were much fatter--he must have added a fourth. The stretch was not as painful as Draco would have expected; must have been the plug. 

Ron's hand closed around Draco's cock, and Draco's hips snapped forward, a sigh falling from his mouth. Ron kissed the small of his back and slid his fingers in and out, in and out, matching the rhythm in slow pulses along Draco's shaft. He held it, almost cradled it, as he straightened his fingers. Draco's thighs tensed a little at the stretch, but he forced himself to relax. He had a good idea what was coming, now, and maybe he did owe Ron a little credit for figuring out he wanted it even though he'd never said so. 

Still holding onto Draco's cock, Ron moved up to kiss a line down Draco's spine as he slowly pushed his fingers in past the knuckles. Draco badly wanted to push back but he didn't dare, just held perfectly still under the hot wet suction of Ron's lips and the spread of his arse till everything felt less tight. When Ron felt him relax he moaned into Draco's back, and slid his lips down farther till he was sucking at the patch just above Draco's crease that always drove Draco nuts. Draco folded his arms and dropped his head onto a pillow as Ron slowly thrust those thick knucles through his arsehole and back out till it didn't hurt any more--a frighteningly open feeling, true, like there were no muscles left, just a soft slick open passage into his insides. But not painful. 

Ron sucked a little harder and removed his hand from Draco's cock. Draco muttered something protesting into the pillow, but then he felt even more oil along Ron's fingers and his own flesh. Ron's thumb was resting flush along Draco's perineum. He pulled back his hand and the thumb moved, and Draco made himself stay completely relaxed as that thumb tip breached him--and wider--and wider--and scary now, little twitches in his muscles, the hand slowing to a stop as the widest part hit his anus, thicker than anything that should go into a human body, and then--God--right through, and with a glad shiver Draco's arsehole closed around Ron's wrist, and Ron's whole hand was inside him. 

"Look, Draco," Ron said (when had his mouth moved? Draco hadn't noticed). 

Draco raised his face, turned, and there was the mirror, positioned just right so he could see a pale red-haired arm, sunk to the wrist in Draco's impossibly spread arse. _Like a glove_ , he thought, and shivered. 

Ron's fingers moved, and Draco realized he'd made a fist because those were _knuckles_ sliding along his prostate. He moaned and pressed his face back into the pillow. 

"Okay?" Ron said, and Draco nodded. 

Slowly, Ron moved his hand, and then eventually reached back to touch Draco's cock. He got about two strokes in before Draco said, "Don't." He stilled. 

"What? Which one?" 

"Don't--not my cock. Too strong." 

"Okay," Ron said, sounding dubious. But he removed that hand, and just made small shifting movements with the other. He moved back to that patch on Draco's lower back and started sucking and licking, not forgetting the skin around it; when Draco took a quick glance behind him, he could see the other hand making slow strokes along Ron's own ruddy cock. The flushed tip slid in and out of the cage of his fingers. 

After a minute or two of this, Draco said, "Enough." 

"Sure?" Ron asked, though he was already straightening his fingers. 

"Yeah." 

And then his arse was opening again, wider, a tight spread--and Ron's had was slithering out, leaving Draco empty and aching with it. He lowered himself gingerly to the bed, then turned over, as Ron muttered something behind him--probably a cleaning charm for his hand. 

Ron crawled up his body and kissed him, short and sweet, before sitting back and impaling himself on Draco's cock. Draco bucked his hips in surprise, and Ron groaned, grabbing his cock again, his face flushed pink, eyelids half closed, mouth open and glistening. Draco thrust up again and got the same delicious groan. Ron's hand moved faster and faster, and he was obviously close to coming. 

Suddenly, Ron grinned and took his hand off his cock. He leaned forward and pulled the clamps off Draco's nipples. 

Draco yelled and thrust hard enough to nearly knock Ron off him entirely, coming in great hard pulses as his nipples burned and throbbed. Ron grabbed his cock and pulled, slamming back against Draco's hips until he came too, white threads shooting over Draco's stomach. Ron fell down to Draco's side and kissed his shoulder. "Brilliant, Malfoy." 

"Yeah." Draco grabbed Ron's wand and did a quick cleaning charm. "What was that for?" 

"Just felt like fucking you blind today," Ron said, pressing his face into Draco's shoulder as he fell asleep. 


End file.
